Connie Maheswaran
Appearance Connie is a young girl with brown skin and waist-length dark brown puffy hair. She has a prominent nose, thick eyebrows, and wears a pair of magenta lens-less glasses (with rose-colored lenses until "An Indirect Kiss"). She is slightly taller than Steven. Connie is usually seen in a variety of different outfits and dresses. She usually wears light blue, green, and white clothing. In the first intro, she is seen wearing a white and seafoam-green dress with her peach colored boots but with a sunhat and no socks. Her glasses also have the lenses still in. Her casual wear includes blue overalls with a green-striped white shirt; a green shirt and gray khaki shorts; a white shirt which has a golden sun on the chest area, with blue shorts and dark pink flats; a pink shirt with blue shorts, and her boots; a sleeveless sky-blue dress with a pale violet lace around her waist, and powder blue flats. Trivia *Connie’s surname, Maheswaran, means “Lord of Universe” in Hindi and is also traditionally a Tamil surname. *Connie is directly referred to as Steven's girlfriend in commercials in Portugal as well as numerous other European countries. *Both of Connie's parents are Indian-American. *Connie appears in the title sequence as the "Mr. Universe" van drives by, causing a breeze that she looks towards. She holds the book A Wrinkle in Time. *In the second intro, she is shown wielding Rose's Sword and an unknown, large book with a bookmark inside. It can be assumed that she is holding one of the Unfamiliar Familiar books, although it has not been confirmed. *She is able to write backwards. This is seen in the very short amount of time it took her to write "Harpoon Gun" on the inside of the bubble in "Bubble Buddies". *It is revealed in "Lion 2: The Movie" that Connie plays tennis, and is shown describing it as the only thing that she remotely enjoys in her life. *According to writer Matt Burnett, Connie is of Indian heritage. *Following the events of "An Indirect Kiss", Connie can now see normally without her glasses thanks to the healing powers in Steven's saliva. Because she wants to avoid confrontation with her parents and optometrist about this, she takes out the lenses of her glasses and wears the frames instead. *It is possible she will no longer wear the frames after revealing this to her mother in "Nightmare Hospital", although her father's reaction is unknown. *It is revealed in "Mirror Gem" that Connie plays violin. *In "Alone Together" and "We Need to Talk ", she fused with Steven to form Stevonnie. *She is also revealed to be embarrassed to dance in public, suggesting her social anxiety. *She is the only known human who has successfully fused with a Gem, an event that Greg and the Crystal Gems marveled at, since the feat has never been accomplished to their knowledge. *She lives outside of Beach City, as shown in "Winter Forecast", when Mr. Maheswaran said: "I'm almost at Beach City, so start putting on your shoes". *In "Winter Forecast", Connie says "itadakimasu", a Japanese word said before eating. She has stated that her father travels, so Connie may know more than one language. *Steven is Connie's first and only friend, as mentioned in "Bubble Buddies" when she said she was going to disappear without making a single friend. *She also said a similar phrase in "Full Disclosure", where after Steven texted her he didn't want to be friends anymore, she said that she'll just go back to having no friends. *Connie may be a reference to the King of the Hill character of the same name. *Connie from King of the Hill and Connie from Steven Universe coincidentally both play the violin. *They both also have very strict parents. *Connie is the character to have worn the most outfits in the show, second only to Steven, as she seems to wear something different every episode. *This contrasts the typical cartoon character that wears the same outfit every episode. *In "Sworn to the Sword", Connie's outfit and fighting style were inspired by Kalaripayattu. *She wields a sword resembling the Khanda, a sword typically used in the style. *Her hairstyle is a braid typically worn by female Kalaripayattu practitioners. *Connie has sung two duets, "The Jam Song" with Steven and "Do It For Her" with Pearl, both in "Sworn to the Sword". *Connie is the second human shown to enter Rose's Room, the first being Steven. *However, she is the first pure human to do so, due to Steven being a hybrid. *Connie is shown to be ambidextrous in the episode "Sworn to the Sword". When she is training, she is seen holding her sword with her right hand; when she fights Pearl with Steven, she is using her left hand. *The majority of her outfits have either white, blue, light-blue, mint, and peach shoes or boots. *It has been revealed by Ian Jones-Quartey that Connie's age may be revealed in an upcoming episode. *Connie is the second pure human to defeat a Gem, after Sadie. *She is, however, the first pure human to defeat a Cluster Gem. *Despite saying her family moves around a lot, she has kept the same home for well over a year. *In "Nightmare Hospital" it's revealed that she hates the abacus, which is what her parents use to measure the length of punishments for her. *Connie, along with Onion, is one of only two characters that are confirmed to live with both parents. *However, she is the only one of an archetypical nuclear family. Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Pre-teens Category:Heroines Category:Indians Category:Martial Artists Category:12 year olds Category:Characters who made a season 1 appearance Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Warriors Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Girls with Glasses